


I'll Make An Agent Out Of You

by WrittenByCee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Military Training, Post RE2 remake Leon, Pre RE4 Leon, Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByCee/pseuds/WrittenByCee
Summary: From cute rookie to badass agent who can supplex the s*** out of you, there's sometimes only one step, or one woman. But what a woman.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small fanfic about Post RE2 Leon Kennedy and the beginning of his training at the US.STRAT.COM because we clearly don't know enough about it. Expect SMUT at some point (probably in the last chapter) and deep sexual tension.  
> Hope you will like it. Again don't forget to comment and leave kudos.  
> PS: if you end up singing I'll make a man out of you after reading the title, it's not my fault.

Leon had been left with no choice.  
Alone and locked in an interrogation room, the man who had introduced himself as Adam Benford had made sure that he would face down the ultimatum with no possibility of refusal or negotiation and he had made the terms very simple. Sherry’s safety against years serving the US government in the fight against Umbrella. A blackmail more than an offer, in Leon’s opinion.

And so here he was, a couple of weeks later or so, barely recovered from a gunshot wound and from the trauma he had experienced in Raccoon City, waiting in a meeting room of US.STRAT.COM headquarters, surrounded by a variety of highly qualified military men who were giving him the undeniable impression he didn’t belong here. After all, just a few days ago, he was still a rookie ready to start his first day in the force while now … well, he wasn’t sure who he was. Was he still a cop? Nothing at all? Or just some regular guy who had luckily survived a zombie apocalypse? 

“So, you’re the rookie from Raccoon.” Leon looked at the man sitting in the row in front of his who had just called him out. He was older that him, with a stern square face and scrutinizing narrow brown eyes, and judging by his uniform and the way he was proudly displaying the insignias on his chest, a seasoned Marine. “Is it true what the rumors say? You’ve seen those things?” You could tell there was a permanent condescendence in his deep husky voice that fitted his Alpha male persona. Leon didn’t like it at all. He had spent enough time at the academy being bossed around by that kind of asshole. But out of respect, and because he was a very patient and wise man despite his young age, he chose to remain polite. “That depends on what the rumor say, I guess”   
The man unsurprisingly scoffed and looked up and down at Leon, clearly not impressed. “If a rookie like you survived, they must not be that terrible then.” He added before turning his back on Leon whose teeth were so clenched right now he could have broken them. “Asshole” He soundlessly mumbled.

“Are you lost, angel? Because heaven is a long way from here.” Leon looked up at Marine guy again; eyes furrowed and already tired of his presence. Then he looked at the victim of his terrible pickup line. And it was you, the only woman that had been invited to this meeting.   
You had been searching for the seat that had been assigned to you at the entrance of the meeting room when Marine guy had called you out. And ignorance not being you thing, you had stopped to stare at him with a hypocrite smile.   
“No, I think I’m at the right place. Thank you very much. However, I do believe the ‘Flirting for Dummies’ course is at the end of the corridor. You should hurry.” Marine Guy’s square jaw dropped in astonishment and he found himself unable to retort. Guess, he wasn’t used to sarcasm or rejection, especially from a woman.   
“Damn, man. She burned you.” Another man - who certainly knew Marine Guy – mocked him, a hearty laugh coming out of his wide opened mouth. And that was certainly a bit too much to handle for Marine guy since he gritted his teeth and glared at you as you sat at your place.

Still like a marble statue, you decided to patiently wait for the meeting to start, trying to ignore Marine guy’s brown eyes looking daggers at you. But they weren’t the only eyes on you right now, as you could also feel Leon’s impressed sparkling blue eyes gazing at you. You chose not to glimpse at him, however. After all, you were here for work, not to socialize. Too bad, because Leon would have loved to congratulate you on your sharp sarcasm and thank you for shutting Marine guy up.

Suddenly, Adam Benford entered the room. Everyone stood up to salute him as he took place behind his reading desk with a grave look on his lined face, still looking incredibly charismatic nevertheless.   
He waved everyone in the assembly to sit down and waited for an absolute silence to speak.

“I know what most of you must think right now. Why are you here? Why gathering members from so many military corps and agencies? What does an Air Force pilot have in common with an FBI agent? What does a Police Rookie have in common with a CIA officer?” Benford glanced at both Leon and you, one after the other. And that’s how your eyes met for the first time. But it surprised Leon because he had expected you to give him the same condescending look everyone had been giving him since he had entered this building, not a respectful admiring little smile and nod. But you were not like everyone else in room. You knew things. You had heard of him in ways others hadn’t.   
“Why gathering the best men America ever trained in a same room? Well, here’s why.”

A video started playing on the screen of the meeting, showing images recorded during the Raccoon City incident, images from the CCTVs, tapes Leon had brought back from his nightmarish ordeal, tapes about Umbrella, about the Nest, about the Birkins. And he could not watch this footage anymore. He couldn’t watch it without feeling a knot in his stomach or the irrepressible will to puke and scream of rage. He couldn’t even hear it, the mere zombie growl reviving memories from the RPD station crowded with undead policemen and citizens, giving him the oppressive impression he was still in there with them, smelling their rotting flesh and skin flooding in the ambient air with an atrocious reek and seeing their skulls crack and burst with a thick splash of boiling blood after each gunshot. A traumatic bloodbath he knew he would never be able to forget and that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

When the screen went white again, a heavy silence took possession of the room. No one dared to speak. No one dared to look at each other. Except you who were watching at the young man sitting few chairs away from you, still like a marble statue, haunted blue eyes looking down at his shoes. Poor Leon.

“Once you leave this room, whatever your decision may be, you’ll carry the secret behind the Raccoon City incident on your shoulder. No one can know about what truly happened there. No one. Not even your family. And I want you to think about your family. Will you allow them to live in a world like this, threatened by deadly viruses and bio-organic weapons? Or will you join us and fight the responsible behind this so that your loved ones may live a happy safe life?” 

You slowly yet assuredly raised your hands and all eyes set on you, Leon’s included. Adam Benford nodded to allow you to ask your question. “Where shall we sign?” The old man smiled at you, far from being surprised by your bravery and your devotion. After all, he was the one who had trained you, few years ago.   
“Sign?” Marine Guy harrumphed. “Sign for what? Umbrella is doomed to be bygone, right? And if that kid survived,” He pointed at Leon who immediately furrowed his brows. “then I’m sure anyone can.” You shook your head, glaring at him exasperated by his behaviour until Leon chose to stand up.   
“Umbrella is still there, standing and operating in facilities all around the world as we speak. And they won’t disappear soon. Who knows how many samples of the t-virus or worse can be found in their lab, each of them having the potential to wipe out entire populations. We can’t let what happened in Raccoon City happen again. That’s why we need to sign. Because the fight has just begun and it is our duty to stop it, whatever it takes.”

He had made an impression. You could tell by the way everyone even Benford was looking at him right now. And with good reasons. He had charisma, determination and a thirst for justice who hadn’t seen much in your years of service. He had potential. Maybe Leon Scott Kennedy was merely a rookie but you were sure as hell he’d become one hell of an agent, one day.

That’s why you were not surprised when, at the end of the meeting, some men went to shake his hand and congratulate him on his words. “They’re right you know. You’ve got a thing with words.” You declared as you extended your hand. “I’m Y/N Y/LN.”   
“ Leon S. Kennedy.” He said as he shook your hand. “I know. I guess we’ll see each other again pretty soon then, as well as other people.” You nodded towards Marine Guy who was talking with Adam Benford. Of course that piece of shit would join the team, not out of conviction but more out of pride and selfish ambition. “Well, I guess the STRATCOM needs to hire a certain percentage of men like him.”   
“ You can say the word ‘asshole’. We’re not in the academy anymore and I won’t tell.” He chuckled and scratched his head as if he was a bit embarrassed. “I’m serious, Kennedy. You’re playing in the big league now with people that are way above your punches. You need to stop acting like a rookie and establish yourself as one of them. Be bold. Show them you’re not just a lucky survivor or they will always treat you like that, despite the few handshakes they give you at the end of the day.”   
“But I was lucky.” Leon corrected you, not really knowing what to say to your advice. “There’s no such thing as luck. You survived because you had skills. And do you know what you have that Marine Guy doesn’t despite the stripes on his shoulders?”   
“Modesty?” He joked and you smiled, finding him rather cute and sweet. “Experience.” You said. “You’re the only one who faced those BOWs here. Use that at your advantage.”  
“You seem to know what you’re talking about.”   
“ I’m a woman in man’s world, doomed to be forever treated like a rookie if I don’t show my strength. So yeah, I know what I’m talking about.” Leon stared at you in silence, definitely impressed and bewitched by your attitude. You had spunk, audacity, confidence and you seemed to know what you wanted. And Leon couldn’t deny he was finding this extremely attractive in a woman. Gosh, it certainly was one of the reason Ada had got to him so easily. “ Anyway, see you soon… _Kennedy_ ”

The way you pronounced his name left him rooted to the spot and unable to speak. And so, he watched you leave with a self-assured gait, smirking like an idiot. “Women.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you all waiting but it's finally here.   
> Careful, this chapter is sexually explicit.

Panting and exhausted, pearls of sweat rolling over his toned chest and muscular back and often dropping onto the mat, Leon had been relentlessly training for hours with an incredible focus and determination.   
His fists were burning, knuckles and fingers reddened from punching the leather bag over and over. They hurt a bit, tickled mostly, but the overall sensation felt so good nevertheless, steam blowing off more and more with every punch.

Music was playing in the training room. A song he used to love so much before but that he hated now, a song he couldn’t help but listen to and that could take him back to a night he could never forget. _“Forget yesterday. It ain’t worth the pain. The pain of remembering.”  
_ But Leon wanted to remember. He wanted to remember everything, all the horrors he had seen, and all the people he hadn’t been able to save. Marvin, Ada, the gun shop owner and his daughter, every one in Raccoon City. They were his fuel, the only thing that made him want to fight, want to win, want to see Umbrella fall. The only thing that made this tiresome training with the US.STRAT.COM worth going through.

Vivid bloody images flashed in his head and his fists hit the bag again, harder this time, as animalistic groans of frustration and rage escaped his mouth. “Someone’s angry.” Leon jumped slightly and turned around.

You were standing against the doorway, watching him, arms crossed over your chest. “Sorry, Y/N. I didn’t know you were here.”   
“It’s okay. It gave me to opportunity to see how you do against a poor defenceless punching ball.” Leon chuckled and you approached him with an amused small smile on your face. “And?”   
“You’re terrible, Kennedy.” You confessed with a sharp sincerity that you didn’t even try to soften, knowing that it would not take it too seriously. “That bad?” He joked.   
“They’re some nice punches but you should move your legs more. Fighting is not just using your fists and your arms. You need to use all your body. Here.” You placed yourself in front of the bag to slowly show him in details what you meant. “Knuckles up, fingertips facing the ground. And as you punch, you pivot both feet to the right, put your right heel down and left heel up. Pivoting your feet gives more power to your hook and make sure your hand and hips and feet all move as one.” Then you repeated the movement at a quicker speed to demonstrate how efficient it truly was. Leon watched, genuinely impressed and wondering where you had learnt this. A question he would ask another time. “Got it?”   
“Think so.”

You invited him to give it a try and he placed himself back in front of the bag to throw a few punches, following your advice to the letter like a very attentive student. And it didn’t surprise you. It actually fitted his righteous and grounded behaviour. “Not bad.” You admitted.   
“I’m a quick learner.” He dared brag with a smile but it was more adorable than arrogant. “Don’t push it, would you? It’s just a punching bag. Wait till you try to do that against a real person.”   
“Like our dear friend Marine Guy?” He winked, enthusiastic, knowing you couldn’t stand the man as much as he couldn’t stand him.   
“Someone does want a revenge. Angry he smashed your pretty face in?” You pointed at the ugly purple bruise and the stitched cut on his right brow, the result of a nasty uppercut thrown by Marine Guy yesterday during fighting class. It didn’t look good at all. “I’ve been through worse … but do you really think I’m pretty?” He smirked proudly and almost seductively, in a way that could have made you shiver if Leon hadn’t such a baby face. You shook your head, amused and exasperated. Such cheekiness didn’t really suit him and you actually never thought he had that in him. After all, he always seemed so sweet and polite, so perfect, almost childish and innocent even, a bit like a boy scout.   
“Pretty like a baby.” You scoffed and he laughed briefly before showing a bright smile. “I always knew I should try to grow a beard.” He said as he scratched his non-existent stubble   
“ We both know you can’t.” You teased and he pretended to be offended. “Ouch. That was mean.”   
It was your turn to laugh, amused by his adorableness and thinking that you were lucky to finally have a man like him to train with. You liked Leon. He was so open-minded and so tolerant, always treating you like an equal, not like those machos goggling and whistling at you each time you were working out.

“Anyway. If you want to take down Marine Guy you must work on your speed. I noticed you were exclusively focused on your strength. It’s wrong. While fighting someone like him – or anyone bigger than you for that matter - you must not do that. You must rely on things like speed and agility, aptitudes big guys like him lack. See what I mean?”   
“Yes. But how?”   
“Come here.” You waved him to follow you to the centre of the room and put yourself in fighting position, arms up, ready to defend yourself. “Try and hit me.”   
“I’m not gonna hit you.” He retorted, shocked, and you sighed. _Of course_.   
“Why not?” You dared ask, expecting the answer he was about to give you. “You’re a woman.” _Bull’s eye._ And not surprising at all. Leon had that knight in shining armour aura around him. It was oozing out of him. But that was not misogynistic. It simply suited his personality: caring and protective. “And _that_ was your biggest mistake.”

You quickly kicked him hard in the calves. Leon grunted as he lost his balance and you used the moment as an opportunity to immobilise his body with your hips and legs and throw him above your head as you rolled over to slam him on the mat. Leon’s back hit the ground with a loud thump that made him gasp and almost moan in pain and you kept him flat against the floor using all your weight. “What the fuck?” He cursed, breathless.  
“Never underestimate an opponent.” You said, straddling him and keeping his hands pinned over his head. “What was that?”   
“A suplex.” You calmly responded as Leon was squirming under your body to get away from your grip. “And you lost.” You tightened your grip around his wrists and laid more against his body, feeling the muscles of his burning chest against yours. You never thought he was that strong. “You’ve got to teach me that.” He sounded very excited and impressed and his eagerness pleased you a lot. Rare were the persons that asked you for lessons.   
“Someday.” You smiled softly. “But first try to master what I taught you today.”   
“I’ll do my best.” He grinned and you let go of his wrists to tap on his chest, still sitting on top of him. “I’m sure you will.” You said but suddenly saw Leon’s face turn a bright red. “You’re okay?”

He was not. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he could feel a terrible hotness started flowing in his entire body especially in his lower area upon which you were comfortably sitting. He gulped, blue eyes scanning his surroundings to find a way to escape from underneath you while his mind was weirdly focused on your body pressed against him.

“Leon?” You removed your hands and adjusted yourself on top of him but your small movement made him hiss and curse and realise the hard erection building in his pants. “Fuck.” He pushed you away and quickly got up, refusing to face you, definitely embarrassed in a way he had never been before. “Are you alright?” You asked, genuinely concerned. “I’m fine. Sorry Y/N. Really … I…” He mumbled as he cleared his voice, trying to get rid of the weird knot that was choking his throat and doing everything he could to hide his growing bulge.   
“I’ve gotta go.” He said before rushing towards the changing room, ignoring you calling his name.

Once alone and in front of his locker, Leon looked down at his pants. The bulge was huge now, impossible not to notice. “You gotta be kidding me.” He sighed and hit his forehead against the cold metal of his locker, eyes closed and muttering his embarrassment and shame. That was bad. That was really bad. That was disgusting. He was disgusting. _Poor Y/N. Hopefully she didn’t notice._ But come on. How did that happen? He wasn’t sixteen anymore. He should be able to control his body. This, this hard-on, that wasn’t worthy of him. That was puerile and … Fuck, he needed to get rid of it and fast.

He quickly started to undress himself, clumsily dropping all his clothes to the ground. Once in his underwear, he dared glance at his hard on again. His underwear was stained with pre-cum and his throbbing bulge hidden beneath the skin-tight fabric was begging for release. He chose not to touch it and immediately entered the nearest shower. Hopefully it would fix this. He was wrong. The cold water didn’t do shit except making him grunt because of how freezing it was. It didn’t do anything because his brain was venturing towards obscene images of you.

Images of you, removing your sports clothes on top of him, undulating against his bulge in a way that was driving him insane and even hornier. “Fuck.” He groaned as he leant against the shower wall, his cock twitching and begging to be touched under the wet fabric of his boxers. “Why now?” He tried to breathe and think about something else, hoping it would help him getting rid of his hard-on. He thought about everything, from Marine Guy to Raccoon City and even about his mother but it didn’t work, his brain still finding its way back to you.

Finally admitting his defeat against his arousal and his frustration, Leon quickly looked around to check if he was indeed alone in the locker room and then immediately pulled down his underwear.   
His cock sprang free, all hard and perfectly erected, the tip reddened and glistening and Leon reluctantly allowed himself to sigh, relieved, as he touched it with his fingertips. It was so sensitive it hurt a bit and maybe that was better this way.   
He grabbed his shaft, feeling the small veins ready to burst, and spit on it to lube it. He looked up around him again as he spread his saliva mixed with his pre-cum along his cock. That first contact sored. And Leon hesitated to continue for a few seconds, his mind stuck between lust and reason.   
It took him a couple of seconds to finally give in to what most men would have given in to. He started jerking himself off, slowly, looking away from his penis. “What the hell, Leon?” He told himself, his length in his hand.

The caress made him hiss. That was creepy. As creepy as imagining you riding him and bouncing on top him, perky breasts calling for his mouth. He wasn’t like that. That’s now how it had been raised. Gosh, his mother would kick his butt from here to Kentucky if she knew.

But then he actually dared imagine your rosy nipples between his lips and his mouth sucking on them greedily. “Jesus.” He cursed as he quickened his pace, a tighter grip around his cock, imagining your pussy around him instead of his fingers, a feeling of terrible guilt mixed with his lust for you.   
He told himself again and again that it was awful and disgusting, that he should be ashamed, that he wasn’t a teenager with raging hormones anymore, that he should be able to control such urges.   
But then, as pleasure started to take full possession of his entire body, he forgot about all this. He forgot about everything and he let his mind dream of all the things he would do to you if he actually had you against him.

His movements became faster, going up and down intensely and his left hand began massaging his balls. Goodness, he wished this hand was yours, wished to hear the sound of your moans coming from your agape mouth, wished to see the lust tinting your eyes and feel your hand toying with his length. He wished he could fuck relentlessly right now.

Leon’s grip became suddenly very sloppy and he stared panting in a very unusual way. Even training could not make him breathe that irregularly. “Fuck.” He growled between his gritted teeth. He was so close and he wanted to cum so badly.   
And so he shut his eyes tight again and let himself growl as he kept pumping his cock for the last times. He was loud, probably too loud despite his attempts to stay quiet. His stomach tensed and then he felt his thick sticky hot cum spurt on his toned abs. He milked his cock until there was no drop left, grunting and imagining his sperm covering your gorgeous body instead of his.

When he managed to open his eyes again, he couldn’t help but notice the mess he had done in the shower. There was so much cum. That was crazy. It had never cum that much before. It was literately flowing on his stomach down the shower drain. “Fuck.” He whispered again as he wiped it off with his fingers and splashed it away to get rid of it, wishing he could get rid of his shame that easily.

But despite it, he was forced to admit it had definitely felt good.

Probably not as good as real sex but he wouldn’t know... yet


End file.
